The present disclosure relates to man-made or artificial limbs for prosthetic or orthotic devices, as well as for robots. More particularly, it relates to a modular limb segment connector, such as an arm segment connector, which can be used in prosthetics, as well as for robotics applications when an artificial limb is required.
In the field of prosthetics, there remains a limited ability to control prosthetic and/or orthotic joints in a suitable manner for practical clinical application. While great strides have been made in prosthetic legs, the development of prosthetic arms has not been as advanced. Typically, limbs such as arms, whether for prosthetics or robotics, are assembled with custom bolted and screwed mechanical connections that are different for each joint. These mechanical connections may or may not include the electrical interconnections between adjacent arm components. Typical solutions can include complex wiring harnesses that require bulky electrical connectors or solder connections. Such solutions are disadvantageous because they only work for a specific joint. In other words, they are not usable for joints between multiple arm modules.
Although prosthetic technology has advanced in recent years, the prior art still has failed to bridge the gap between manmade prosthetics and user demands and needs. Therefore, an extensive opportunity for design advancements and innovation remains where the prior art fails or is deficient. Most myoelectric prosthetic arms move in three ways. They bend at the elbow, rotate at the wrist and a rudimentary hand clamps shut. A need exists to replicate the great many varieties of movements that a human arm is capable of making. It is believed that a human arm has 27 degrees of freedom, including individual finger bending, and the use of an opposable thumb. Robotic arms used as prostheses are not fully articulated to give the user the same degrees of freedom as a natural arm, not to mention the speed and torque of a human arm. Moreover, the human arm can sense pressure, which conventional man-made arms cannot do. It would be advantageous if the prosthetic or robotic arm was sensitive enough to pick up a piece of paper, a wine glass or even a grape without mishap.
While many advances are taking place to allow for better prosthetics and orthotics, as well as more functional robotic limbs, there remains a need to develop better connections for the various segments of a limb so that the segments can be more readily attached and detached in a simple manner, without external wiring, and in a manner that provides a weather tight seal. It would also be advantageous to provide sensors for torque being transmitted between adjacent components of a limb.